


Forget Me Nots

by Factor50Fics



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Factor50Fics/pseuds/Factor50Fics
Summary: Our Islanders are back from Casa Amor, but who will stay loyal?Roses are Red, Gary's eye's are blue, will he forget you or pie you off, too?





	Forget Me Nots

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anyone who took the Gary path, but I realise everyone's path is different. I put in Ibrahim's name for the day three recoupling as he choose me when Gary was supposed to ( so just insert who you got stuck with, him, Bobby or Rocco), same goes for my mention of Lucas, as he chose me in the disaster recoupling. Other than that, enjoy! I tried my best, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

** ~ **  
** Ramble On**  
  
Getting out of the jeep felt as though it was simply a means to an end. I had done this before, only this time the bundled nerves in my stomach felt like an increasing sense of dread. Revising over the beginning - instead of this moment, which almost feels like the bloody end, I couldn't help but _smile. 'I almost fell on my face, could you imagine what that could have looked like?', _Hope had said this to me as we greeted each other by the path. I wanted to blame the nerves for laughing, but maybe we just have a different sense of humour. If _I _had fell on my face, I probably would have used it as a clever conversation starter with the lads, make them laugh a bit. It was realer than the fake hi's, the nervous nodding as you try to retain everyone's name in fear one of them hating you if you get it wrong - or pretending you're interested when the lads begin nattering about how nice they are as they stand in line - maybe I'm too cynical, but at least I can have a laugh. Although somehow I could see the public twisting it, _'Ditzy Love Island Contestant Falls in clumsy rom-com move to win hearts of the public. Is she a Fun Loving gal pal or your regular, old, Bitch in Uniform?' - _apparently not, though. According to them lot outside, I'm just nosy. Maybe that is how it looks on the outside, but in the Villa, I resolve people's problems because they feel the need to involve me. I love these people, but they can be a bunch of irritating arseholes sometimes.   
  
Of course, this is all besides the point. This wasn't day one and I wasn't standing with Hope, trying to please her, we were coming home from Casa Amor and as I looked towards the Villa, the large, sun-kissed, brick wall seemed to intimidate me, as if I was about to go into a cage match in the middle of a Colosseum - my legs felt as though they could collapse under me at any moment, . "Can you believe we're here again? it feels like yesterday", Hope had spoken, although this time I wasn't very concerned about what she had to say. _'Were the boys inside?'_, I thought, as I answered her mindlessly. _'Were they dressed up? waiting for us with a bottle of champagne and open arms?'_. My thoughts moved to Gary. Of course he was coupled up with Chelsea, but that wasn't _real_. I mean, me and Gary are _real, right?_ Laying it on each other since day one like a bottle of Factor 50 would make you think them lot would take a step back. Yet, in Casa Amor, Chelsea complained about Gary constantly despite the fact she isn't at all interested in the bloody man - just ask Elijah, the, what was it again? the model. No, the hairdresser, yeah - whatever floats your boat, pal. It was me who should have been annoyed, but why did no one care? We had waited so long to be together, with people tearing us apart from each other three bloody times. A part of me hoped he was waiting in there for me, and only me, a part of me hoped he wouldn't even entertain the idea of Chelsea after everything we had been through - but this was Love Island and anything could happen. Maybe I should have realised that when Ibrahim **_[Char who picked you day three recoup]_** picked me after Priya came in, or when Lucas **_[insert your disaster recoup char]_** picked me for some apparent love connection I was obviously oblivious of.  
  
I couldn't stand around chatting any longer and set about marching through the front door, turning right, passing the sofa, the messy bedroom and pushing open the door to the back garden. It was dead quiet, bar the clacking of our heels and Chelsea's nervous laughter. Lottie's walk suddenly sounded rather scary, as if you were alone on a night out and heard menacing footsteps behind you that increased in pace as you did. She was eager as the rest of us to see the boys, sometimes I think we both felt as though we were more comfortable hanging around the lads instead of the girls. At this stage, I found it hard to trust anyone, constantly worried about how I might be depicted to the public and how to please everyone in the villa at the same time, but I quickly remembered that, that wasn't my job. If only Bobby could see that sometimes, I am sure he wouldn't worry about pleasing everyone so much and focus on what he wants. At least if everything went to shit, I made one good friend out of it. We stopped by the kitchen island and scanned the garden. My shoulders seemed to slump, I wished we had just got it over with now, but now I had to endure the rest of the day and - "Jesus Christ, this place is an utter mess", I spoke up. Suddenly I was rolling my eyes and pulling wooden spoons and crisps from the pool. It seemed as though they had, had a wild party and left the place a mess for us to clean up when we returned - typical, they didn't even replace the bruised fruit.   
  
** ~**  
** Broken Family Portrait**  
  
I was glad we only had the afternoon, because if we had to wait around all day, I am sure one of the girls would have meant a bit mad. With Lottie on my right, muttering about the knickers she found on her bed and Chelsea on my left, moaning about how many choices she had and Marisol behind me, lecturing on the rights and wrongs, my hand began to shake._ 'Would Gary really pie me off? I know he's coupled up with Chelsea but it was only for a night before we left, surely he still has feelings for me?',_ I thought. I felt sick to my stomach. _'If he turns up with another girl, is it fair to be angry?'_. I was well aware of what I had signed up to, this was a game, people were in it to win it. Suddenly I couldn't help but question Gary's motives and - _for god's sake_, I need to do my eyeliner again.   
  
I dressed myself in my red, off the shoulder dress, matching it with some red lipstick and nail varnish - Queen of Tarts, and some cat liner, which was probably a bad idea, considering the fact I might cry if he comes back alone _or_, if he doesn't. Despite all of that, I lifted my head up and smiled in the mirror, _'it what it is'_, I told myself... '_no, fuck that, I hate when people say that',_ I thought and slumped my shoulders. Did Marisol just mention bellybuttons?  
  
Following the girls down the stairs made me consider my options. My hands were sweating profusely and I refrained from touching the banisters, which my legs were not so happy about. I felt my heart beating in my chest as if it was about to come right out of my mouth, dropping with a squish into the gentle grasp of my manicured fingers. Suddenly there was a whole new meaning to wearing your heart on your sleeve - at least it would match my dress. There was music outside, a low murmuring of voices which I could only presume were the Casa Amor lads. I wanted to care they were there, but a part of me just wanted to get it over with. My leg was jittery as we stopped in front of the fire pit. It was almost a blur, I hardly registered what anyone was saying, too stuck in my own world, my hands grasping at each other for some sort of support, but it was a definite anxiety mechanism - there was no hiding it. Despite my nerves, I declared my loyalty to the boys with a firm and confident voice, ensuring everyone I was sincere in my choices and stepped towards the seats, only Graham and Elijah surviving the scrutiny of the girls.   
  
As I sat, crossed legged to give myself an appearance of confidence, I clasped my hands together and shoved them into my lap. They were jittery, as was my foot which was rhythmically tapping on the wood deck. One by one they came out, dressed to impress, wicked smiles on their faces. I wanted to bring myself to care about Noah and Hope's reunion but a part of me just couldn't give a toss, and I also felt bad for Priya. If it was the other way around, I don't doubt that Hope would have done the same to her. There was no such thing as 'girl code', in the villa. It was designed to weed out your inner bitch, you had to fight for what you wanted, even if it meant stepping on other people's toes, quite literally. In Hope's case, it seemed to be a case of feet over head on the first day, but each to their own, just leave my toes out of it - it's a hard Nope from me. It was difficult to lift my head as each boy came in, in fact it seemed to go on forever. I could hardly look, waiting for my fellow islanders to react before I did so I could prepare myself. It wasn't until I was nudged in the side did I lift my head to see his face. I could make out his red flannel shirt making it's way past the trellis by the door, my eyes straining to see if he was with someone else. It wasn't until he turned by the kitchen, an unmistakable grin present on his lips as everyone cheered him on. I wanted to stand, hug him, but I felt as though I had been glued to the chair, _he was alone. _His gaze meets mine and lingers for a moment. I was standing now, stuck still in the chaos of greetings. "Gary", I spoke, but my voice was low and my throat was dry. His bright blue eyes seemed to trace along every curve and crease of my dress until he reached the end and met my eyes again, shooting me a wink and a smile that told me he was relieved, or at least I thought so. "You're alone", he spoke and he was moving towards me, not yet noticing Chelsea who had brought Elijah along for the ride. Suddenly Lottie cleared her throat, "Who's reunion is this exactly?", she spoke, almost annoyed that he had spoke to me before her or Chelsea, but I couldn't give a toss, obviously. So with an awkward nod he moved to Chelsea and offered a hug, "who's that, then?". "That's Chelsea's new fella", Lottie spoke, almost smug, as if to say, _'I wouldn't have done that to you'_. I can't help but roll my eyes, even though I felt the same.   
  
When Lucas **_[insert your char recoup]_** finally came in, everyone looked at me as if I would care. Quite frankly, I didn't give a toss. We were coupled up for one night and I told him I wasn't interested, my loyalty was for Gary and Gary only and so I shrugged my shoulders, offered the girl a smile and walked away. As much as I had wished I could have torn her a new one for being such an arse about Chelsea's comparison - she was just a carbon copy of Lucas. Which I suppose was always good for his ego.   
  
As soon as I had a chance, I made a beeline for Bobby, Gary and Ibrahim who were sat by the beanbags. Gary must have saw me approaching and fetched another, placing it close to his own. "Hello, stranger", Bobby had called and offered me a hug. It was nice to be away from the girls sometimes, all they seemed to do was argue these days. The other moved to greet me as Bobby did, a quick hug from Ibrahim with Gary to approach me last. "Hi", I spoke. "Hey", he answered. It reminded me of when we were coupled up on day two, sitting on the day beds. I had brushed my nose against his cheek as he moved his face slightly to brush his lips against my neck. Although this time, I wasn't so lucky, but his hug, even if short, was warm and secure. His strong arms wrapping around my body, easing my goosebumps for a moment. We sat then, almost like there was no tension or drama, but the reality was, Bobby, Gary and I were all single. It felt good to laugh. I had spent my time in Casa Amor, uptight and stressed. Worried if I was coming home to be pied off, wondering if I was missing out or doing something wrong - but this felt _right.   
  
_As the group dispersed_, _I felt Gary's hand gently taking my wrist for a moment, "is it okay if we chat for a bit... in private?", he asked. His eyes were soft, a small smile on his face that alerted me he was nervous, I answered, "Course". I angled my body towards him, almost leaning against his shoulder as we sat side by side. It was quiet, the light buzz of the islanders voices fading behind us. It felt like I had been waiting for this moment for weeks. Everything was still and for a moment I thought that everything might just work out. "How are you feeling after all that?", his voice was quiet but he was looking at me with a hint of worry in his eyes. I sigh, "tense, I mean - recoupling's are stressful, but that was insane", I told him, wondering if he was going to go anywhere with this. "I missed you", he blurted out, shooting me a smile, "I saw a video of you girls in Casa Amor and I - well, I guess I was worried you'd forget me". He laughs a little then, so as not to sound so serious. Offering him a reassuring smile, I tilt my head, "forget you? never", I told him, "I missed you, too". Another sigh and he was running a hand through his hair. "Under different circumstances we would be together, you know that, right? ". My eyes move to his then, they were honest, sincere. "You don't know how much I needed to hear that", I responded, smiling through a breathy, nervous laugh. His hand inched towards mine then, settling over my own like a comfort blanket - as if he knew how nervous I felt, because he felt the same way. "Maybe we could couple up now", I joked, but I was serious. "God know's what's going to happen at this recoupling, but we're single tonight", he began. I knew where he was going with this, in fact it felt a lot like the conversation we had on day one, his nervous saunter in my direction to ask if it was okay to sleep in the same bed as me. "Cheeky", I responded, a small smirk on my face before he added, "Well, _I'm_ single, _you're_ single... lets share a bed", I laughed, while he rolled his eyes at me, his cheeks a shade of pink as he grinned, biting the inside of his lip. If it wasn't for Shannon interrupting us, I was sure I was going to get a cheeky kiss there and then. It was the first time we didn't have to think about hurting anyone's feelings, the first time we could just, _be. _With a sigh and a squeeze of my hand, he stood, pulling me up with him as we made our way back to the group, his hand moving to my lower back to guide me. I suddenly wondered if it would be too obvious to announce that it was time for bed _right now. _I wanted him all to myself, and I had a suspicion that the feeling was more than a little mutual.   
  
** ~**  
** One Happy Family**  
  
As much as everyone protested that Bobby could have the bed to himself, I for one was rather happy to encourage it. If Bobby had the bed to himself, which also forced Lottie to sleep by herself, Gary and I would be advised to take the daybeds, which I would hardly complain about. It was a warm night, a little sticky, but sleeping outside would definitely help. Sometimes the stuffiness that came with sleeping in a room with 500 people was too much to bear - and not to mention the privacy. "We can take the daybed, it's fine", I protested, "but -", Marisol started, "no, really, it's fine", I told her, my eyes trailing over to Gary and offering her a smile. It was suggestive, enough to make her shut up, offer a grin and cozy up with crab man. Gary didn't seem to protest too much either, following me outside. "I'm hoping when you said 'daybed', you meant we're sharing", he spoke, to which I threw my head over my shoulder to look at him, shrugged, a teasing smile on my face, "well, _I'm_ single, _you're-_", I began, to which he laughed, "okay, yeah, alright, shut up, you", he replied, shaking his head as we stopped by the bed, threw the covers back and climbed in.   
  
It was quiet then. We were facing each other, each wearing a tired smile on our lips. Our faces met by the end of our pillows, his minty breath meeting my own with every exhale, his chest rising and falling gently, contentedly. "Last time we were this close was the day before you all left", he spoke, voice soft. "You woke me up to say goodbye. It feels like it was weeks ago now", he sighed. "I know, I missed this", I told him, offering a smile. "That all you missed? I'm almost offended", he teased, his usual, jokey tone making a come back. He moved closer before I could respond, his hand cupping my jaw gently as he moved forward, ever so slightly, to place a light, gentle kiss to my lips. "I missed _this_", he told me, his lips brushing against my own as he did so. A wave of adrenaline seemed to course through my limbs, my heart thumping in my chest and my hands becoming shaky. "That all?", I responded, but my voice told him that even _that,_ was enough. He shifted his weight then, conscious of the cameras overhead, and straddled me, pulling the duvet over our heads as he did so, creating a cocoon that was more than supported by his elbows. He leaned in then, placing gentle, lingering kisses to my neck before making his way along my jawline, "_gorgeous_", he mumbled, as he lips hoovered above mine and encapsulated them while my hands explored the curves of his muscles. His lips begin to trail along my neck and shoulder again, both of us struggling to breathe at a normal pace, now. Everything suddenly began to feel urgent, as if a build up of feelings and emotions were beginning to break the surface and so I moved my head to catch his lips and touched his jawline, bringing him into a deep, needy kiss, before he broke away. Moving a hand, he brought it to my face, tucking strands of hair behind my ear. Our body's were close together, my own cheeks a deep red at his gesture. I wrapped my arms around his neck then, pulling him close so his body was flush against my own, "someone's gone all soft", I told him with a giggle. "I mean, you're a lot more open than you were, it's nice. Feeling so close to someone", I told him, kissing his neck his jaw after I spoke. "No matter what happens next", he began, unable to continue as I began to nibble on his ear, "I will always choose you", he finally spoke, an unmistakable moan heard as I kissed his neck - weak spot. As much as I was enjoying the moment, I couldn't help but feel warm, secure and _wanted._  
  
Morning came and for a moment I had almost wondered if I had dreamt it. The bed was empty, cold too, as if no one had slept there at all. I suddenly panicked and wondered if I was still in Casa Amor and sat up quickly, my eyes blurry as the light hit me, the sun beaming down. I could hear splashes from the pool and the clattering of dishes and figured I must have woken up a little later than usual because I was outside. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat did I turn my head to see Gary standing by my side, his bright blue eyes looking me up and down, a small smile on his face and two mugs in his hand, "Alright, sleepy head? cuppa?".   
  



End file.
